Valentine's Day
by IxHeartxFeliks
Summary: Feliciano and Germany's love story. Their one romantic day together. Valentine's Day, the day of love. So how does it go? Find out in the cute love story!


"Come on, Ludwig! Just go out with Kiku. It'll be fun!" Feliciano exclaimed, pushing me toward the door.

"But it's Valentine's Day! Shouldn't ve spend ze day togezzer?" I asked uncertainly. I wanted to be with him, but Feli was insistent on kicking me out.

"It'll only be for a while, and we can spend the rest of the day together~! Don't keep Kiku waiting!" Feliciano shoved me one last time, getting me out through the door. "Go out. Have fun~! I'll see you tonight." He gently kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay, Feliciano. See you tonight then." I kissed him on the cheek in return then headed to my hummer. I looked back and saw Feli waving. Sighing, I climbed into the driver's seat and started it. Looking at Feliciano one more time, I waved to him and drove off.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as I saw the vehicle drive away and disappear. I walked into the house, closing the door behind me and slipping the chain lock into place. I didn't want Ludwig coming back and seeing his gift before it was ready. I looked down at the checklist.

Make pasta

Makes sausages

Make mashed potatoes

Add cheese/gravy

Make cakes/cookies

Set table

Get roses!

Light candles

Unlock door

Write note

Leave note near food

Hide

"Well, I better start! I want everything to be perfect," I said to myself. Then I looked at the list again. No decorations?

"Oh, no! It's not going to be perfect without pretty streamers and shiny hearts!" I grabbed the kets to the Rabbit off the counter and rushed out through the door.

I met Kiku out for breakfast. We had exotic fruits: pineapple, mango, orange, etc. They were sweet and juicy. I really wished Feliciano had come with me now.

"Hey, Kiku."

He spun around with a start. "Yes, Rudwig?"

"Do you think we should bring some of this delicious food back to Feli?" I asked, taking another bit of pineapple. The juice rushed down my throat in a sweet, yumilicious tsunami.

"Yes, I think he would rike that bery much." He smiled. Then his expression shifted, and he was serious. "Can you herp me with something?"

"Vhat is it?" I asked.

"Werr…" He blushed slightly and bit his lower lip. "I wirr be spending Varentine's Day arone and…" He paused to take a bite of mango "What I'm trying to say is… wourd you herp me find a girl to hang out with?" He was crimson-faced by now.

"Oh… vell sure! Feliciano und I are going to spend the evening together, and you shouldn't be alone. So let's do it!"

Now I was back in the house with bags upon bags, filled with bright, flashy decorations of every kind, along with pink candles, and roses. I even had a large amount of loose petals.

"Okay , time to start~! I know~ I'll call Francis to help to help me cook!" I put all of the bags down and picked up the phone, dialing the man's number.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Allo?"

"Oh, Francis!" It's Feliciano!"

"Oh. Long time no see."

"Agreed! Well, can you help me cook a dinner for Germany?"

"Oh, I'll be right over. See you soon, Italy."

"Bye, Francis~!" I hung up the hone now time to start decorating! I slowly started to hang streamers and hearts around the room.

Kiku and I headed down to the mall, and sat down in the food court with smoothies

"So Kiku, do you see any girls you like?"

"Yes… a rot. But I rike that blonde over there. Now what do I do?" he asked, blushing faintly.

"You go over there und be assertive!" I shouted, "Go!"

"Yes, sir!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and marching away. The girl he saw was wearing fishnets and a glittery black mini-dress.

"Excuse me, miss… but wourd you… rike to spend Varentine's Day… with me?" He sounded nervous. I sighed, because frankly, I though it was a lost cause.

"Yes," she said, "That sounds lovely!" _Wait a minute_… I recognized that voice!

"Poland!" I shouted. Japan hooked arms with the cross-dresser and walked over to me.

"Feliks," I said, offering a tight-lipped smile.

"Heeey, Brosky! Vhat's happening ?" Typical Valleygirl.

"Nossing much. Do you two need a ride home?"

"Yes, prease. Feriks is coming home with me. Rithuania wirr be with Russia."

"Okay." I got to my feet and led them outside.

"Thank you again, Francis!" I called after him.

"No problem," he said warmly, waving, "You two need to 'ave ze best Valentine's Day ever, alright?" He climbed into his car, and with a brief wave, he drove off. I set the note at the table and dropped rose petals leading to our room, just out of the line of sight from the dining room. Ludwig would be home soon. Smirking, I closed the bedroom door.

Finally. I was finally on my way home, to my dinner with Feliciano. I drove as fast as I could. When I got there, all of the lights were out.

"That's strange," I murmured. I opened the door and turned on the light. On the table, there was an array of food set up. Desserts were on the side tables. Pink, red, and white streamers hung from the ceiling, with the occasional shiny pink heart. Pm the table, a note. I opened it up.

It read:

Dear Ludwig,

I'm so sorry I couldn't make it. Something came up with Romano. I'll see you soon.

Love,

Feli

P.S. Happy Valentine's Day!

Tears rolled down my cheeks. Our valentine's Day, ruined. O quickly wiped away the tears.

"Vell, better make ze best of zis food, "I croaked.

I didn't eat much; I had lost my appetite when I realized I would be alone. Sighing, I pushed my chair away from the table and walked to my room. It took me a moment to notice the trail of rose petals lining the hallway, their rich aroma flooding the space. I didn't acknowledge it until I reached the door. When I opened it, I saw more rose petals, as well as many illuminated candles.

Feliciano was laying on the bed, offering the predatory smile I had only seen on a certain Frenchman. And with good reason. Positioned neatly over his groin, the only covering he wore, was a large crimson rose. Otherwise, he was completely bare.

He giggled. "_Ti amo_, Ludwig."

"_Ich lieb dich, Feliciano. Happy Valentine's Day."_

"_Happy Valentine's Day," he replied. After that, my lips were pressed against his. _


End file.
